My Golden Wind
by Sp0onGuy
Summary: Giorno's story has been put into the world of My Hero Academia. It will be much similar to the original story and My Hero Academia's story but combined in the same storyline. Giorno wants to be a Hero and a Gang-Star at the same time. What will happen next?
1. Quirks or Stands?

**[A/N] Warning: This story will be HEAVILY similar to the scenes these two animes come from. So if you don't like the fact that some of these scenes are like the ones in the original series, then please don't complain about that. Oh, and there will be some age alterations in this, but the characters will still retain their original looks.**

_"There's stories about every hero. How they became great. Most have one thing in common: Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think. Their strong sense of Justice or determination made them move towards what they thought was right. Whether it was for greed, fame or some other selfish reason, there's one thing that all heroes can agree on. They protect others before themselves. That's what a true hero is. That birthmark of yours shows your blood is that of a noble one, and that you're fated to be a hero among heroes. Though you were born of evil intent by a man of eviler blood, your sense for what is right makes you a true Joestar."_

"My name... Is Giorno Giovanna. And I have a dream that I know is just."

* * *

"Excuse me!" A few girls said running up to Giorno.

"Hm?"

"Do you know how we can get to the nearest mall?"

"You're gonna want to keep going forward that way and then take a right, and then you..."

"Aha! I knew it was in that direction!" One friend said to another.

"Alright... Thank you very much for your he-" The first friend goes to thank Giorno but gets pushed by a man. She accidentally splatters her ice cream on Giorno's coat.

"Are you alright?" Giorno asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responds. "Sorry for hitting you on your walk, sir."

"Just watch where you're going next time..." The man growls while pocketing the lady's wallet.

Giorno spies this fact and just as the man lets go of the wallet, he snatches it back. He turns around with the wallet in hand and holds it outwards.

"Hey, miss. I think you dropped this." Giorno said to her.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" She responded.

A few seconds after the women walk away from the handsome man, a duo of butterflies fly onto Giorno's shoulder. He comes into contact with such creatures and they turn into two bills of 10,000 yen. Giorno smiles and pockets the cash.

"I'll take that as a fee for my kind acts today." Giorno said smiling and walking away.

* * *

About 80% of today's population now has some sort of uncanny ability. Comic books were now the new reality and heroes became an official profession. It was a new era.  
Giorno walked down the street and saw a large shark-like man knock down a metal structure. A man with yellow and black wristbands, headband and waistband caught the object as it fell from the bridge above, where the villain was.

"Way to go, Death Arms!" A bystander yelled.

"The punching hero!" Another person said. "I wish I had a Quirk that made me super strong..."

Suddenly, a barrier blocked off civilians and police from getting in the zone. The barrier was made of a water-like substance and made Xs across it.

"Everyone, stay back! This area is far too dangerous!" A hero announced.

"The rescue specialist, Backdraft!" A person in the crown said surprised.

"This guy must've been super desperate to commit a crime in the middle of the city." Another person muttered.

Giorno looked on at the spectacle in a bland expression.

_'Some low level thug, huh? Looks like this will be decided quickly.' _Giorno thought walking away.

A shadow zooms above the crowd and towards the villain. A bunch of women start to yell out the hero's name.

"Kamui Woods!" They yelled.

Giorno wasn't bothered by the scene, so he left on his own accords. He was late to his 'job' as a taxi driver who in reality scams everyone who tries to ride with him. Even though he technically isn't allowed to drive, he looks about the age of 20, so cops assume that he's allowed to drive. He also lives on his own in an apartment near the center of Musutafu. Sometimes when Giorno is caught driving without a licence, he bribes the police to turn a blind-eye. Even though he does these devilish acts, Giorno isn't that bad of a person at heart. He constantly strives for his golden dream of preventing harm upon the weak and those who didn't deserve what came to them. A man with brown hair and a shovel being heaved along side them walked up to Giorno in his thoughts.

"You're Giorno Giovanna, right?" The man said to to blonde.

Giorno nodded and the shovel man ushered him to follow. They walk down the sidewalk away from the ongoing fight towards a nearby park, which at this time was empty apart from them. The trees quivered in the soft breeze and the pathways emanated a peaceful aura about the turf.

"We haven't met before, have we?" He asked.

A few strands of hair moved across the man's neck.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"'Leaky Eye' Luca." Giorno responded towards the man. "You were in a fight a while back and you were pushed too far and took a knife across your face. But you kept fighting and swinging despite the fact you were blind in one eye and injured all around your face. The outcomes from that battle left you with a perpetual leaking eye. Thus you were nicknamed 'Leaky Eye' Luca."

Luca sits down on a nearby stone bench and used a handkerchief to wipe away his running eye.

"Come. Take a seat." He offered. "Now, how old are you?"

"15." Giorno responded.

Yes, you heard that right. This mass of muscle is not 17, nor 16, but 15.

"What!? Haha, you're like a baby!" Luca responded. "Now listen here, kid. A firm friendship is build upon the 3 Ts. You've heard about them, haven't you? In case your mind is numbing, the first is being truthful, the second one is tolerance, last but definitely not least is tribute. And bam, you have the 3 Ts of a good friendship."

"Is this supposed to be important or-?"

Luca shoves the handle of his shovel against Giorno's cheek pushing down on it hardly.

"Shut up! I'm not finished you, dolt! Nobody said I was done with your lessons yet, child! I heard you did a hustle at the airport earlier today! Surely you know what I'm talking about and what this entails? After all, I don't remember you giving me any tribute! And without tribute, how will we stay on good terms? Huh? Now hand over the money."

"I think you have this wrong. I've already paid you. I don't have any money, either." Giorno talked back.

"You've got to be stupid to think I'd believe that half-assed lie! Now I'll just take your wallet and we'll be on our way!" Luca said opening Giorno's wallet. Inside of the pocketbook was a print of a blonde and brawny man posing with a star on his back. "What is this? A family photo? Possibly of your poor dad? It doesn't matter, though. What does matter is that you're holding back on me, little man! Hand over the cash!"

"Mister Luca, I really don't like repeating myself. And as I already said, I don't owe you anything. Now don't make me tell you a third time now."

Luca swings his sharpened shovel directly towards Giorno's collar, narrowly missing. He implants his shovel upon the earth beneath his soles and glares onto the blonde.

"Testa di cazzo!" Luca outbursts.

His shouting is interrupted by the squishing hops of a frog ascending Giorno's leg.

"Time out.  
What. Is. That." Luca says pointing at the frog.

_'So it got back...' _Giorno thought.

"Crush it. Throw it away. I don't care." Luca says.

"No. The frog didn't do anything. Attacking an innocent lifeform is pointless." Giorno responded.

"THAT WASN'T A FREAKING SUGGESTION! AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T PAID ME YET! ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO IGNORE ME SO?! YOU'VE GOT SOME BALLS OF STEEL THERE, KID! MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU LOOK LIKE AN ADULT! NOBODY IS GONNA SAY TWICE TO ME AGAIN!" Luca yelled.

"This frog is a living being. It has a will of it's own and it has nothing against you. I will not harm it. Let us just go our other directions." Giorno responded.

"Your really starting to get on my nerves! Just kill it already!" Luca said smashing his shovel onto the frog.

They both stop in their movements for a second.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, 'pal'. An attack on this little guy is an attack on yourself. And a fatal one." Giorno said as Luca fell over with the imprint of his own shovel on the back of his head. A star birthmark is now seen clearly on Giorno's shoulder. "I told you not to make me repeat myself a third time. It's a big waste of time."

The frog then turns into a suitcase.

"Totally muda."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Beginning of a Golden Wind**

* * *

Giorno was like every other student as well. He went to a cozy middle school with some common people. Though he liked the attention, he didn't like how girls always fawned over him and his muscles. In class the teacher was talking about their future outside of middle school.

"I could give out some career aptitude tests... But why bother?" The teacher said.

The rest of the class started to activate their quirks.

"I know you all want to go to the hero track!" The teacher continued.

The class started to squeal and yell happily as they showed off their quirks and abilities. Giorno and one other was the exception, however. Nobody had ever seen Giorno use or talk about his quirk, so they assumed he was quirkless. And then there was a kid called Izuku Midoriya, better known in the school as 'Deku'. The only one Giorno imagined to actually make it into a hero course was another kid named Katsuki Bakugou. Midoriya and Giorno occasionally talked but not as much as being called a friend and Bakugou was a jerk.

"Yes yes you all have some pretty impressive quirks. But no power usage in the class."

"Hey. Teach." Bakugou spoke. "Don't let me in with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal but these guys will be lucky to end up a sidekick to some busted D-lister."

"You definitely have some impressive test results..." The teacher complimented. "Maybe you will get into UA High."

The crowd of kids were whispering to each other about Bakugou and how he's going to go to the national school.

"Yup! I aced all the mock-tests. I'm the only one at this school who has any form of luck to get into that school." Bakugou announced once more. "I'll end up more popular and strong than All Might himself! I'll also be the richest person of all time! People all over will know my name!"

"Oh yeah, Midoriya, don't you also want to get in to UA too?" The teacher said.

...

...

...

The class burst into a fit of laughter and mockery. Everyone knew that Deku was actually quirkless and didn't in fact have a secret power. Even Giorno threw a snicker in along with the crowd about Deku's impossible dream. But then Giorno stopped and took pity on the boy.

"You can't possibly get into UA without a quirk!" A boy exclaimed.

"A-Actually they got rid of that rule!" Deku said.

Bakugou launched a fist at Midoriya and he went flying off his seat.

"Listen here Deku. You're worse than all of these rejects!"

"It seems like Giorno has signed up for that school as well." The teacher once again annoucned.

You could feel the tension rise in the room.

"I understand that Giorno is going. He's pretty strong on his own and has some good smarts." A kid said.

_'Good smarts?' _Giorno thought.

"HAHAHA! You'll both just die in the exams!" Bakugou laughed. "Izuku! Do you really want to embarrass our school even more by applying? And funny-haired guy, don't think for a second I'll allow you to get in. You're basically as useless as Deku but only slightly better."

"Don't make fun of Giorno like that, Bakugou." The girls berated him after that.

_'I guess that's another good part of being popular' _Giorno imagined once again.

* * *

A few days later after school, Giorno took the train back downtown to get home. Giorno quickly read the paper to see that All Might had just recently beat a sludge monster villain. He puts away the paper onto the seat next to him. The sights on the way were relaxing as he saw the strewn about shops and the plants that grew outside them. Giorno opened the window and a fresh breeze of lavender invaded his senses. The grinding of the train was relaxing and Giorno put his head down upon his arm, leaning outwards into the world beyond the glass. The wind blew a cool refreshing breeze through the blonde's hair and he was entirely entranced by the amber light shining onto his face. The people's shoes inside the train made satisfying clicks every time they took a step and everyone kept their voices down. A ring breached the soothing silence for it to be revealed a small coin, reverberating it did as it clanked against the plated steps. A man sauntered up to the ground in which the coin layed. He had zippers all along his body and a white suit accompanying such bold designs on his body. Giorno looked on at the man in wonder.

"Is this perhaps yours?" The man asked Giorno.

"It's not." Giorno responded plainly.

"My apologies. It seems like it's my lucky day then." He said pocketing the change.

The man strode over to where Giorno sat and perched on a seat in front of him. The man chuckled and looked at Giorno with the intent to talk once more.

"Tell me, if you were to suddenly come across a bag on this tram banking at somewhere around 10,000,000 yen inside, would you turn it in?" The man inquired.

"You're joking, right?" Giorno laughed. "Have you ever heard of something like finders keepers?"

The man simply laughed along and smiled at Giorno.

"At least you're honest. Fine, what if I was really an officer in disguise and saw the entire experience?" The fellow questioned again.

"Ah..." Giorno pondered. "Well, I'd let you mosey off with half the money to pretend you didn't see that."

The guy chuckled in genuine glee as he processed Giorno's answer.

"Now that's the spirit!" The man said replying. "By the way you said it I don't doubt you would. The expression you're holding isn't one of dishonesty. You see, I have a special thing I've picked up on that tells me whenever someone is truthful. I don't often make mistakes about it. I can tell if someone is lying by seeing how a person's face glistens with sweat. It's usually the first sign of a liar. But what does matter more is the liquid's flavor." The man then licks his lips.

"Sir, who exactly are you? And why are you asking me all these questions?" Giorno asked.

"Leaky Eye Luca got his head bashed in with his own spade and was conveniently found lying on the outskirts of a park. It looks critical and I don't think he'll ever wake up again. And I've come here to find out who exactly did it! Now let's talk, no one has the brightest idea on why Luca was killed or why he was in a park in the first place. However, I spoke with a few passerby citizens who claimed to see what happened and was told that a man with golden hair and purple vestments did it. If it's not too much trouble maybe we can talk more about it."

"Chat, huh? You a hero or something?" Giorno asked.

"Don't be ridiculous. Luca wasn't any normal thug, he was a part of a large scale organization. Even though he had the touch of being hated, people wanted to know how and why he died. A member of our family has died and we must know why. The boss ordered me to find the one who did it. So make this easy and cooperate. Did you meet Leaky Eye Luca at such park?"

"Lucky who? Sorry, never heard of him."

They stared into each other's cold dead eyes. The train comes to a halt and the doors open to let people out.

"It seems you are innocent. Alright, I'll get going." The man said walking off.

Giorno sighs slightly and looks down at his hand. He feels something off about his palm so he opens it up. A spherical object is present in Giorno's hand and he quickly identified as a human eye. Giorno flinched and dropped the eye onto the floor and reeled back in surprise.

"N-Nani!? What is this?! I had my fist closed that entire time!" Giorno raised his voice saying.

"You're looking at Luca's right eye. He's currently not out and about so I decided to take that with me." The man reaches in through the window and licks Giorno's face. "What is this? That's the distinct taste of a liar! Right? Giorno Giovanna!"

The man steps back upon the tram and goes over towards Giorno.

"I'm incredibly sorry, I had said our questioning was over. But it seems the stances have changed. Wouldn't you agree, Giorno? I now know you've lied to me, but why? Don't be shy, amigo. I'm very interested in what you have to SAY!" He said punching Giorno in the face. He turned around to see many people look on at the situation. "What's wrong with all of you? You jealous of Giorno here? I'd gladly allow you the pleasure of getting socked as well." The civilians turn around like nothing happened. "You may call me Bruno Bucciarati and your questioning has turned to torture!"

Suddenly, a whole hand of fingers slips through Giorno's mouth and onto the floor. Saliva lined the metallic floors where the severed fingers ended up.

"What do you think of my power? It's pretty scary, don't you think?" Bruno said.

"A-Are those-?!"

"Luca's fingers. Now it's my turn to confess. Luca bit the big one thanks to our boss. He didn't think about keeping dead weight around."

_'Damn it! What is his power!?' _Giorno thought.

"Oh, and my only trick isn't to track down your lies. I have other tricks up my sleeve. As you can see I can fit almost anything inside your mouth. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) For example... I could easily put that fire extinguisher inside your throat. Of course if I did, you would die instantly."

A zipper started to open on Giorno's cheek.

"Now, talk!"

Giorno was punched back hard against the back of the train.

"Does your head feel like it's about to fall off? Though I'm pretty sure you have no idea what I've done to you. Giorno Giovanna. If I wanted to, I could zip off your head and use it as a football while I torture you into telling me who killed Luca.

_'He's powerful. I don't think I'll stand against him as I am. He'll tear me limb from limb!' _Giorno thought. _'__I only started to use this ability of mine a few months ago, but I've never used Golden Experience to physically harm another person... When Golden Experience hits something, I can choose to imbue it with life. I can make any object turn into any living thing. But I have no idea what will happen if I hit another living thing with the same power!'_

"Answer me, Giorno Giovanna!" Bruno said about to strike once more.

_'I have to fight back!'_

"Muda!" Giorno cried as his Quirk manifested next to him, punching Bucciarati backwards.

"N-Nani!? Y-You... Have a Stand! So you did know what was happening to you!"

"A what?"

"So this confirms that you did indeed kill Luca!" Bucciarati yelled as he threw another punch at Giorno and his Stand.

"Ahhhh! Muda!"

Bruno was flung backward hard and a surge of energy flowed into him. Bruno landed onto his back far from where he previously stood and the civilians stood there scared. Some of them called for a hero to come. Giorno recalled Golden Experience and walked over to the currently laying down Bruno. The body twitched and started to get up.

_'Didn't I hit him head-on? How is he still fighting?'_

Bruno got up and attempted to use a pole to stand up, but he instead easily crushed the bar with his bare hands. He let go of it and attempted to get back up.

"N-Nani? What did you just do, Giorno Giovanna!"

Bruno zoomed at incredible speed upwards in a burst of light.

"I-I just tried to stand! But instead I'm going the speed of light! I'm bursting with unbridled energy! I can feel even more and more energy pile up inside of my body! It's as if I've been given two times as much energy!"

Golden Experience manifested and punched towards Bucciarati, but it's movements were incredibly slow. Bruno instantly avoided the attack upon him. He zoomed around the train faster than the mind could comprehend.

"Could it be that Giorno's ability gives people energy!? You're a fool to attack with such a power! Take this, Giorno Giovanna!" Bruno yelled as he sped into Giorno's face. The moment he touched Giorno, he passed through him like a ghost. He then looked beyond Giorno and back towards where he originally stood, only to see himself. "N-Nani!? I can see myself back there! The handle's not even bent! There's something wrong here... Wait, I need to dodge!"

Golden Experience's fist collided with Bruno's face. Suddenly, the whole world slowed down and their fist slowly melded with his own face. A tooth gets lodged out of Bucciarati's mouth and falls like a feather to the floor.

"It hurts so badly! Why does it hurt so badly?! It's not that I was surging with power, I was simply having my mind go berserk! He imbued my body with more energy than I could handle and made my mind more precise! But that also slowed down everything around me and made my pain last even longer, and sharper! In exchange for heightened senses, I became more vulnerable to pain!"

Time seemed to go forward once more.

"Muda!"

Giorno looked down at the man who tried to kill him.

"The heroes are on their way!" A civilian announced.

"Sticky fingers!" Bruno yelled as his Stand materialized.

"So that's his Stand..."

The civilians started to all push the emergency stop buttons and the tram stopped. Everyone got outside of the vehicle and ran away. A shadow loomed overhead and landed down in front them. Giorno instantly recognized the new face. It was All Might. Giorno was intimidated by the man's large size and muscles and bowed before him. He turned back towards the man, but he has disappeared.

"Oh no." Giorno muttered.

**"Fear not! Because I am here! Hey, kid. I was told that there was some sort of fight here, and you were a part of it. Where's the other guy?"** All Might said smiling as usual.

Giorno bent down to pick up Bruno's lost tooth and turned back towards All Might.

"I'm sorry, but this feud is strictly between both of us. There's no need for you to intervene." Giorno responded.

**"That wasn't me asking. I said I need to know where the other guy is."**

"I have no idea. He may have use his ability to zipper through the ground..." Giorno muttered the last part.

**"That's a shame, I guess I'll go find him myself. You stay here in the meantime."**

"That's not needed. I already know how to find him."

**"?"**

* * *

"What's your problem!? You stupid fly!" A guy yelled as he smacked away the fly.

Suddenly, the same force was projected back at the kid and subsequently, Bruno Bucciarati. Bruno used his ability to place a zipper on the back of a kid, allowing him to slide inside. Bruno unzipped the zipper and was forced out. The fly then transformed back into Bucciarati's tooth that was knocked out.

"A-A tooth?" Bruno said climbing out of the kid.

"I gave that tooth of yours a new life as a fly. I knew it would've come back to you and reveal where you were hiding."

**"And I am here to bring you to justice!"** All Might yelled from behind.  
_**'In all seriousness, this kid is super smart with that Quirk of his.'**_

"Giorno Giovanna, I can see now that your ability is a strong one, and one that shouldn't be messed with. You both leave me with no choice. It may be dangerous, but I must face you both head-on. Much to my dismay. All might, I know I cannot beat you, but I have to get revenge for what he did to Leaky Eye Luca." Bruno said.

All Might stood there smiling and simply stood there. Giorno could've sworn he saw All Might start to steam, but that was just in his imagination.

"This battle will be decided on who gets the hit in first. Now, come at me! Giorno Giovanna!"

The two threw a few punches but all of them were wither parried or the missed. All All Might saw was two people staring at each other and flinching and assumed they didn't start fighting yet. He was afraid that if he stepped in at the wrong time, this Bruno guy would've zipped apart Giorno in an instant. So he waited. But then after a few seconds, Bruno's arm started to glow with energy.

"You're senses will now go berserk." Giorno said leaping Golden Experience at Bucciarati. It was parried by a punch to the stomach, though.

Bruno leaped slightly forward and used his bare hands to punch Giorno. All Might suddenly saw him get forced far backwards with zippers covering his whole body. All Might stepped forward and caught the boy before he hit the ground.

"Your next line will be: 'I hit him first, so how did I get hit?' Correct?" Bruno said.

"I hit him first, so how- ?!"

"I don't blame you for wondering that. This actually isn't my arm. My ability, Sticky Fingers, allows me to unzip and zip things together. You get what I'm saying? And All Might, if you were to defeat me right now, then that kid's arm will be instantly cut off, and neither of us want that, do we?" Bruno said taking off half of his coat to reveal the zipped on arm. He slowly removed it. "It's not ideal, but neither of us will feel the pain of your ability."

Bruno looked down at the arm that just fell off him and suddenly changed the look in his eyes. Giorno took this chance and took his own arm and squeezed it until blood gushed out. All Might looked down and was astonished at even the thought of this kid doing this to himself. He also couldn't move because that kid's arm was on the line.

"What are you going to do?! Giorno Giovanna! I'm ending this now!"

Suddenly, Giorno rips off his own arm and throws it at Bruno. He imbued his hand with Golden Experience's ability. All Might looked on at the situation and stared wide-eyed at the tenacity that Giorno showed to break off his own arm.

**_'Unbelievable... He ripped off his own arm just to win this fight?!' _**All might thought.

"Golden Experience!" Giorno yelled as more energy flowed into Bruno.

Time slowed down once more for Bruno and Giorno walked closer. Bucciarati saw himself standing in front of him and flinched. He breathed in sharply as the projection of the blonde stepped forward and take a loud step across the concrete.

"If I have to experience that aching pain once more, or even multiple times... Then I'd die of shock before the blood exited my body!" Bruno said to himself.

Giorno raised his fist and walked up closer to Bruno.

"No, please! Stop!" Bruno said in his state.

Suddenly, time resumed as normal and the boy walked past him and placed the kid's arm back across his shoulder as the zipper disappeared. Giorno knelt down to the kid to see if he was okay. All Might looked confused as to why he wouldn't hit him.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Bruno yelled.

All Might zoomed behind Bucciarati and took him by each arm.

"Why didn't you attack me just now?!" Bruno exclaimed once more.

"...  
Because you're a good person, Bruno Bucciarati." Giorno said.

**"?!  
You can't be serious, kid. He just tried to kill you!" **All Might said.

"You're in a mafia, but you have a good heart. When you hesitated before you attacked me, so I decided I would hesitate as well. When you looked at the arm of the kid, you noticed he'd been shooting up drugs. I wonder how old he is?" Giorno said pulling out the kid's wallet to identify him. "He's 13."

The other two flinched after hearing the kid's age.

"If you were a brutish villain, then you'd be throwing my body into the river by now. But you're different then them. That is why I stopped attacking. There are vile people in the world who who sell drugs to kids and women just to make a simple profit. They're unforgivable to prey on them like that. I can tell you can feel the same way. But the one supplying those evil pouches is your boss. You are conflicted on what you should do about it. That's why you hesitated in shock as you saw the arm more closely."

"So what? How does this relate to me attacking you? I was ordered to do away with the one who killed Luca. Just because you stopped attacking doesn't necessarily mean that I won't attack you again."

"No. I believe you won't kill me now."

"Nani?"

"You won't kill me and I know it." Giorno repeated.

"Why would you say that?" Bruno said moving his arms slightly, and then got instantly restrained harder by All Might.

"Because you're going to help me."

"?!"

**"?!"**

"You're going to help me get rid of your boss and help me keep this city safe."

_'N-Nani?' _Bruno thought.

"In order to stop these people from preying on the weak, we need to take out your boss. I'm going to have to ask to join you in your gang."

**"Kid, your heart reminds me of one of a hero. Why become a ****gangster****?" **All Might questioned.

"Are you serious?!" Bucciarati yelled.

"Yes. If I'm going to free the city, I'll need to gain trust from the inside and work my way up.  
Bucciarati, I'm going to become a Gang-Star!"

"..."

**"..."**

"All Might, you can let him go."

**"Giorno, was it? I can't let this guy go, he assaulted you."**

"And I forgive him."

"..."

**"If this is what you want, then so be it. Just don't go around hurting others, you hear me?" **All Might said to Bruno, letting him go.

"I'll report back that I didn't find Luca's attacker and then have you go through the initiation process. It may just be the start, but your resolve is undeniable. You have my support."


	2. Polpo's Test

_'I need to train more if I want to get into UA and become a mafioso. But how would I manage that?'_ Giorno thought to himself.

**"I am here by rounding this corner sharply!" **All Might yelled as he rounded around the corner and met face-to-face with Giorno.

"Gah! All Might, why are you here?" Giorno blurted out suddenly.

**"Your determination and forgiveness towards that Bruno guy intrigued me. I also heard that you wanted to go to UA High, correct?"**

"Yes, I do."

**"I may have a solution for you! I have a protege that you could train with!"**

"Wh- why would... Why would you offer me this? I'm a normal person, unlike you!"

**"You ripped off your own arm just to potentially save the kid. I call that an action worthy of being a hero!"**

"Okay then... Suppose I DO accept your proposal, who is your protege?"

**"A kid that is currently training to go to UA. I wanted to help him out so I did that."** A single drop of sweat drops from his cheek.

...

"Hmm..."

* * *

**"I'm glad you accepted my proposal!" **All Might roared as they walked towards the supposed beach.

"Yeah, whatever."

**"...  
That power of yours, does it happen to be a Stand?"** All Might proclaimed.

"Hmm... From what I noticed from Bucciarati, yes." Giorno responded.

**"That explains a bit. Y'see, not many people know about Stands nowadays. Only a few pro heroes and Stand users themselves know what their powers really are. Whomever is born with one of these is incredibly lucky. They firstly can't be erased by people like Eraser Head because ****technically**** they aren't Quirks. Secondly, they can't be seen by anyone unless if they're looking at a photo or video playback. And lastly, they are way stronger than normal Quirks. There's a whole foundation that studies around the work of Stands but that's not what I'm here to talk about, is it?"**

"So, what's this training method you want to use?"

**"Hauling garbage!"**

"What?! Garbage?!" Giorno exclaimed.

**"You said that you wanted to have this city be for the better. But not everything is going to be solved by beating some boss ****syndicate****. This beach upcoming for us used to be very beautiful, but then people started to dump their waste in the the ocean and it was all washed up here. I want you and my other protege to work on clearing it out before the U.A. entrance exams!"**

"Before the exams? That's only about 10 months away! And all of this garbage spreads so far along the beach!" Giorno said looking over the railing toward the beach.

**"And if you manage to do this 'impossible' task, then you'll prove to yourself that you will indeed become a hero!"**

"...  
I take the scrawny boy down there is your... Deku?"

**"Hmm?"**

"I think I know him." Giorno said stepping down some stairs to get to the beachfront.

Giorno stepped across the waterfront and approached gradually towards his schoolmate. The water beyond the garbage glistened and the air smelled horrid. The stench of sweat and tears filled Giorno's senses and he hesitated before walking towards Deku more. He was hauling a heavy-looking metal locker very barely across the sand. Life was almost gone in the kid's eyes and his head reeled back as he put his weight into his pulls. Giorno turned his head slightly as his hair brushed the back of his neck and saw the muscular man before him called out Midoriya.

**"Come on. Put your back into it, Midoriya! It's not going to move itself!" **All Might proclaimed.

Deku didn't even move his head towards his idol and pulled harder until the veins in his arms were clearly visible. Giorno decided not to interrupt... whatever Deku was doing. Giorno looked on at the piles of trash and saw dust rise from beyond the scraps. He walked over and grabbed few small objects from the sand and looked at All Might, who was now pumping his fist up next to Deku. Giorno looked back at what he thought was a washed up toaster and used Golden Experience to crush it down to a smaller size. He could simply turn it into a frog and carry it like that instead, but he'd rather work on using the physical side of Golden Experience for now.

"This is going to take a while..." Giorno muttered.

* * *

Training and working out with All Might wasn't the only thing he was going to be doing. He had to meet up with his new friend, Bruno Bucciarati.

"You'll find our familia is in control of all of the businesses here in Musutafu. The name of our group, is Passione. It's a fitting name for a group such as ours. But understand this, the name of our group isn't our boss' name, or anything of the sorts. To be honest with you, nobody knows his true name, nor what he actually looks like. Orders are handed down through a multitude of steps and processes that makes it impossible to trace back to it's source. One of these ways is through some of the most trusted individuals in our group, Capos. The Capo you're about to meet is a man named Polpo. He resides in this building over here." Bruno said pointing off to his side with his thumb.

Giorno opened his eyes at what he saw and spied many towers looking down upon him. Bricks lined the walls of the building.

"Th-this is-!  
It's a prison!" Giorno awed in disbelief.

"That's right, Polpo was convicted of a crime of unknown origins and sentenced to 15 years in the slammer. Though, this doesn't stop him from doing his job. Even as though he is trapped beyond these bars, the cops inside have no idea that he is still in control of a portion of the organization. He can leave whenever he wants, but he chooses not to.  
Listen, Giorno. In a matter of minutes he will commence his trial. It is critical that you pass. His mood with dictate what you will do, so don't do anything wrong." Bruno started to glisten with sweat. "And remember, he can never find out."

"I understand." Giorno promptly responded and then walked away. "Wait a second, you mentioned that these powers of ours are not Quirks, but Stands? I never asked on how you acquired yours, or how any of these began in the first place. And how many others have these abilities?"

"Again, the answers you need are inside this building. If you pass, that is." Bruno answered harshly.

* * *

The distinct sounds of alarms blaring rung about the room and the barred doors opened to let Giorno in. The blaring stopped shortly after.

"Before you head in, I'm going to need your watch and everything on you in this here tray. After that, you can move to the pat down." A guard said.

Giorno walked over to the yellow container and placed his bag into it. He breathed inwards before reaching into his pockets to see if he had anything else. He wandered his eyes over to a nearby guard and spied him with a gun. The gun looked outdated but it still looked as if it were able to kill someone fairly easily if he failed the pat down. Giorno took his hands out of his pockets and shook his hands to say he has nothing in them. The alarm sounded again for the next door over to open. Giorno walked through the newly opened hallway and looked into the eyes of the female in front of him.

"Please stand over there, hands above your head." She told Giorno as the door closed behind him.

Giorno did just that and wandered into the center of the room and placed his hands above his head.

"Once we open the gate, please go forward and stop at the end of the hall. You got that? Polpo's cell is labeled N-28. You really can't miss it. And even though his cell is reinforced with glass, you may still hold a conversation. Exchanging items is strictly prohibited between any of you. So don't even think for a second of trying anything. You have a maximum time of 15 minutes, make it count. Once you enter, I will close the gate behind you. If he engages in any illegal or any violent actions, yell and we'll come to help."

"He's going to stay within his cell? Aren't we supposed to meet in some sort of room?"

"Not a chance. Do you even realize who this man is?  
_It was hard enough just to get him in his cell..._"

Giorno remembered her words and continued down a long hallway with dark green shading and almost no light coming down it besides for that faint grassy glow. Carvings of heads adorned the walls near the ceiling and each one had a different look to it. A room lit up suddenly next to him as the gate behind closed. The room was a pretty standard one at best, with there being a yellow and black bed with a sink next to the toilet. A desk layed next to the bed and it had a fancy clock and lamp sitting upon it. Giorno squinted his eyes into the glass window and searched for Polpo, but he couldn't see him.

"You are injured, are you not? Your left arm that is."

Giorno looked bright-eyed at the sudden voice emanating from the cell. Suddenly, and arm materialized onto the bed and soon came along the rest of Polpo's body.  
The bed was actually the Capo. The man's neck looked as if it were a scarf, as in he was fat. Giorno dropped a bead of sweat off his cheek and swallowed hard.

_'What?! I thought that was a bed!'_

**_ドドドド_**

"I spied a spot of red markings on your right hand. That told me that you were holding something of a certain heavy weight and were carrying it for a while. I'd say that may be because of the sling of a bag. This deduces that you've only been holding it in your right hand, and haven't used your left for carrying of use. Now why would this be? And is that the distinct smell of... garbage?"

"First of all, you're correct. I've been holding my bag exclusively with my right hand. Also, I injured my left arm a little while ago and it's still not healed. Secondly, yes, I was in a garbage-like area for most of today."

"Ha ho ho!  
I envy your youthful body and determined spirit." Polpo then opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle that would've been big for any normal person, but was actually the size of Polpo's hand. "By the way, you drink wine?"

"I'm underage... And we're not allowed to exchange items."

"Phff. That's just a formality. What people do when they're watched and what they do when they're not, are totally different things!" Polpo says as a hidden compartment opens up next to Polpo with several guns, a violin and a stuffed bear. "That is what lies in between the ugliness of humanity. The only downside to me being in this cell is the fact that I no longer can appreciate staring a roofs and white-painted walls."

_'Polpo... You're living as a king... But that's not why he's in there. It wouldn't matter if he left or stayed, and let's be honest that he's safer in here than out there with that kind of body.' _Giorno thought. _'The more pressing matter of this is... How did they fit him through the door? Did they have to take out the glass to get him in, or was he not like this when he first got in there?'_

"Bucciarati has already informed me of your arrival. You seem to want to be a part of our family, correct? Giorno Giovanna, that was your name. If you're ready to begin I would say we begin with the interview."

Polpo crunched down onto a cracker he collected from the fridge and blood burst out from his lips and down his mouth. Polpo pigged out on his own finger and chewed loudly. Giorno looked over at his clock for a second and looked back only to see his fingers all fine again and he's holding some wine.

_'Wh-What just happened?! For a second it looked as if he munched away on his own fingers! Or maybe... He's using his Quirk, or even a Stand... Either way, I need to act nonchalantly and keep him from finding out about our plan.'_

"When you're separating the worthy from the unworthy, what is the most beneficial way to you when considering this?" Polpo asked pointing a now lit lighter in his hands.

"What a person is able to do, correct?"

"Is that so...? If so, then what can you do, friend?"

Giorno opened his palms to reveal about 200,000 Yen onto the floor. Polpo started wide-eyed at the money he grabbed.

"While that guard was checking me for any items, I took some stuff off of her. I thought they're come in handy for this test. Of course I'll return them on my way out."

"Ha ha ha ho hm hm ha ha! Is that everything you have?" Polpo said curiously.

"Other than that, I can fold my entire ear into my ear-canal."

"Ho ho ho ha ha ha! Very interesting! But see... There's something _really_ important we've yet to speak about. And what that is, Giorno Giovanna, is trust. That is in fact the most important part of letting someone by your side. Compared to that small detail, every other trait becomes obsolete. Have you ever seen a hero take on a sidekick without at least knowing who they are, or if they're truly trustworthy? No! My test will make sure you are indeed trustworthy as we intend all of us would be. The flame of this lighter here will reveal all!" Polpo exclaimed opening the slot for food to pass into his cell and passing the lighter through it. "Take it and go. You are to never let that flame die out. But be careful, I warn you. 'He's my friend who speak well of me behind my back.' Do well to remember those words. When taking on becoming a part of our family, we need to know if you'll be with us 100% of the time, even when nobody is watching.  
24 hours.  
That's how long this test will be going on for. You must _never _let that flame go out. If you bring it back safely lit, you join us. Straightforward, isn't it? And don't worry about it running out of fluid, it's got enough to last through a whole week without going out. All you need to do is lay upon your bed and watch that flame 'till 3 pm tomorrow. Do this very simple task and you'll prove your trustworthiness. But don't even dare to think of taking my words lightly. If you even sneeze or a small gust of wind hits that flame, it'll go out and you'll never again be welcome in the presence of our family. Now take that item and be on your way, Giovanna."

Giorno slid his hand slowly to grab it and looked back at Polpo.

"3 pm. Don't. Be. Late."

_'24 hours...'_

"All visitors must now head back through the gate for a pat-down." An announcer said. "Once we give you permission to exit the premises, you may proceed to the next room to retrieve your items."

"Wait, didn't Polpo say something to you?" Giorno hiding the lighter.

The guards backed up from Giorno and pointed their guns.

"You've now been warned, receiving anything from a convict is strictly prohibited!" The woman from before said to Giorno.

_'Shoot! I thought Polpo would've bribed the guards to let me pass!'_

"Hands above your head and walk slowly towards me now!" The woman yelled, causing some other workers to take notice.

_'I hid her wallet in the palm of my hand, I should do the same with the flame.'_

Giorno grabbed the bare flame with his hand and walked forward towards the lady, guns still drawn towards him. The lady put her hands onto Giorno's and left him from the legs upwards. He felt awkward, but this was standard procedure. He thought anyways. The lady stopped her search once she got to the base of his fists.

"You're free to go. But first, please show me what's in your palm." She said snatching Giorno's arm at the speed of light.

_'Argh! I forgot that Quirks also existed in everyone for a second!'_

"Now open your hands immediately! That's an order!"

Giorno sweat harder and he slowly opened his fist to reveal... a flower.

"A flower...?" The woman said letting go of Giorno and picking up the item. "It looks real, and it smells so too. No drugs or any form of gunpowder resides on this plant from what I can deduct. It seems like this isn't dangerous, I'll let this slip. Our visitor is free to go." She said letting the doors to the next room open.

* * *

Giorno walked downtown back to his apartment, gripping the item in his hands tightly.

_'Earlier, I had turned the lighter into a flower and hid the flame within it's petals. But still, that was way too close for comfort. Actually, what if this lighter was a part of Polpo's ability? I can't know for sure just yet...'_

A wind blew through the flame and Giorno quickly cupped his other hand around it. Giorno then walked past many of his classmates and ignored anyone who tried to speak to him. He opened the door to him apartment many blocks later and closed it behind him, he then let out a sigh of relief. The very sigh he made almost put the flame out. Giorno cupped his mouth and panted hard for a few seconds. Giorno quickly grabbed a plate, bread and took a bite out of the food and place the lighter into the roll. He placed the lighter-holder down on his desk and covered the sides with books and other flat objects to stop a breeze from putting it out.

"Now... I just need to protect this flame with my life..." Giorno muttered. "I'll make sure the window is locked."

* * *

Giorno the next day stepped down the stairs to head to school.

_'How in the world am I going to manage getting this flame to school and to Polpo shortly before the last bell rings...?'_

"Get out of my way, GioGio." A kid said bumping into Giorno, causing the lighter to go out.

"A-Are you shitting me?!" Giorno yelled.

"What's your deal, Blondie?!" The kid replied, revealing themselves to be Bakugo.

"You made the lighter go out!"  
_'Maybe I can go back to Polpo and ask to retake the test... No, he's not that forgiving...'_

"Yeah? So?!" Bakugo yelled getting into Giorno's face

"Are you two boys doing alright?" An old man came up to them saying. "Is this about that lighter going out?" He continued, pointing at the item in Giorno's hand.

"I'm sorry, but this matter doesn't need to involve either of you, sorry for my outburst, Bakugo-sama." Giorno said bowing to Bakugo.

"But the lighter doesn't seem to in fact be damaged,it looks perfectly fine. And if my old ears don't deceive me, I can still hear it releasing fuel."

Bakugo is currently spewing profanities at Giorno in the background.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Giorno responded.

"Yes sir, there's something emitting from here." The old man responded back with leaning into the lighter in Giorno's hand and taking it.

_'No... That should be impossible...'_

The old man retried lighting it about 3 times before a large tower of flames came out of the object.

"Okay, that looked more like a blowtorch than a lighter, but here's your stuff back." The old man said turning around and started to walk again.

A being emerged from behind a corner from where the old man was heading and appeared as a large humanoid with a Venetian carnival mask-styled head, bound in a dark laced cloak and Venetian hat. The figure turned a corner sharply and Giorno looked after it, the thing then disappeared.

"Hey bastard, listen to me!" Bakugo yelled as he punched Giorno in the back of the head.

Giorno turned around to see the figure looming over the old man a few meters away.

"_You're the one who ignited the flame. I will offer two paths of only one will lead to your salvation._"

"?!" Giorno motioned looking back.

Bakugo traced Giorno's look and spied behind him, where the old man stood still. In Giorno's eyes, the old man's soul seemed to be grabbed by this entity and held within it's grasps. The old man couldn't see anything going on, but his body physically shivered in fear.

"_Time to choose. Do you want to live on an live as one of the chosen or do you proceed along the path of death?_"

_'Bakugo can't see it, meaning it's a Stand! And not just any Stand, it has to be the Capo, Polpo's!'_

"_You are the one who reignited the flame, you shall receive my arrow._"

An arrow pierced through the old man's brain and invisible blood shot out along with it.

"That's too far! You've messed with the wrong person!" Giorno exclaimed pointing at the Stand.

"_This is not the one, this soul is not one of the chosen._" The Stand said.

"What the hell are you pointing to?!" Bakugo said demanding an answer.

The old man flew backwards and landed into the awaiting arms of Giorno. Bakugo shot his eyes open at the damaged man that flew backwards and searched his eyes around for the thing that caused it. The eyes in the old man were devoid of life and his skin looked like it had been drained, but no wounds were present. Giorno came to the revelation that this Stand could somehow manipulate someone's soul and kill them with that arrow. Giorno backed up away from the creature and stepped into the shadow of a fallen leaf. The thing's head cracked around and looked right at Giorno.

"_You, too, have reignited the flame. Salvation awaits! From here are two paths!_" Black Sabbath said as it lunged forward at Giorno.

Giorno dropped the old man and precariously did a back flip in Bakugo's eyes.

'_He attacks anyone that has witnessed the ignition of the lighter?!_'

Black Sabbath grabbed Giorno's shadow and pulled it towards it and it molded into a face. The lump of a face then turned inside-out to then become Golden Experience and it was held down by the other Stand. Bakugo stood there confused as Giorno also stood still, unmoving.

"_Salvation awaits! From here are two paths! __Do you want to live on an live as one of the chosen or do you proceed along the path of death?_"

"Argh!"_  
'This guy is way stronger than Golden Experience! The old man died right after he was impaled by that arrow! But what will happen if he pierces my Stand?!'_

"_Or is it your destiny to perish?!_"

Giorno grabbed the blade of the arrow and blood spurted from his hand as a burning sensation shot across his palm.

"Guess I have no choice! I don't give a damn anymore if Polpo is a Capo! If he thinks he can derail my golden dream and murder innocent bystanders like that old man, then he'll have to die by my hands!" Giorno yelled.

Giorno took his other hand and threw it between Black Sabbath's arms and into it's chest. He kicked it's shins and turned around sharply to point at the being.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

The Stand was flung backwards and Giorno posed as the bricks below him cracked and Bakugo looked on in confusion.

"My Stand, Golden Experience, will set your senses on fire and into a slow-motion haze." Giorno exclaimed.

The Stand fell backwards onto a pale of water, but the water obstructed Giorno's vision of the Stand and it disappeared. The pale flung to the side and landed at Bakugo's feet. Giorno took a step backwards.

"He's gone!"  
_'He should have no motor control, though!'_

The sun beat down upon the ground and a single drop of sweat came off Giorno's forehead.

_'Where did he go?'_

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
